


【赫云】game声最差劲了(？)

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️脑洞就是脑破洞才想出来的事⚠️⚠️所以请勿上升真人⚠️来自421那天两人几乎同角度的汉江照片的脑洞以及钟真和赫宰在ins的对话极短～～～ 真的…但再短也要上个轮子😏
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【赫云】game声最差劲了(？)

"哥…你怎么可以这样！  
约会还一直玩游戏 都不理我～"

金钟云好笑的看着身旁撅着嘴不满的恋人

"你说那叫约会？  
钟真在也就算了  
你旁边还有一群不知情的朋友  
你叫我要怎么做～"

"……我不管啦～～  
反正哥你今天就是冷落我了！  
亏我还特地在这种天气到汉江找你～"

"那你带着一群人来干嘛"

"呃…这……  
不是聚会不好意思自己先走嘛  
只好借口说难得出门 想去江边散散步  
谁知道大家都兴致高昂…  
我原本是想给你惊喜的………"

好笑的看着想甜蜜约会  
却被一群电灯泡打乱而郁闷的李赫宰  
金钟云捧着他的脸  
重重的送上一个吻

"看在我们赫宰这么努力 想给哥惊喜的份上  
哥补偿你吧～"

"真的吗？哥～～～"  


李赫宰两眼发亮 牙龈愉快的露了出来

"你在这磨了老半天  
不就是为了这事吗……  
先说好 一次而已！  
最近事情多 我可禁不起你这样操～"

"哥～！！  
你冷落我一下午 怎么可以才一次……"

"呀～ 你讲点理好不好"

"那……  
不然我们来打赌～  
就比玩游戏吧！"

"确定？你跟我比？"

"当然不是～  
哥你不是玩了一下午手机吗  
你跟程式比  
你如果赢了 就只做一次  
输一次 就多加一次～"

"啊？你确定？？"

"说话算话～"

"成交！不准反悔啊～"  
金钟云对自己玩游戏的实力 还是挺自信的

"我才怕哥反悔……"  
李赫宰低声说道

"你说甚么？"

"没有！开始吧～"

。  
。  
。  
。

"呀！！李赫宰！  
你…你……怎么这样……  
啊……停…停下啊……"

"哥 我只说你玩游戏赢  
没说我不会妨碍呀～"

"呀…你……嗯啊～～  
有…有你这样捣蛋的吗…啊～～"

"捣蛋呀…是呀～"  
李赫宰不怀好意的笑了笑

"哪有比这两颗更好玩的蛋呢～～"  
手故意施力揉捏了一下

"嗯啊～～～～"

金钟云连手机都快要拿不住了  
有想过李赫宰肯定不会安分的让他好好玩游戏  
但谁晓得 居然是用这种方式

"啊…你…太犯规了……"

"我可没有唷～  
是哥你太天真了！  
怎么会认为 我在这件事上会屈服呢～"

金钟云被后穴里头捣乱的手  
搅得甚么也做不好  
李赫宰的唇 还不停在身上点火  
自暴自弃的把手机仍到一边  
扯过李赫宰的脖子 热切的吻上去  
同时腿也缠上李赫宰的腰  
得了…享受就是了……

"哥～早点觉悟不就好了嘛～"

"少废话  
快点… 别只用手……"

"遵命 我亲爱的哥哥～～～"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我留言唷


End file.
